That's Who I Need
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Orion and his friends sing a song they are practicing for the class, unaware that their mothers are listening...(Set in my "What a Mother Lives For" Verse)


Hey everyone, this is a one-shot song-fic I whipped up for Mother's Day! To all the Mama's out there, I hope this is a good day for you and that you have a wonderful time with your children and families!

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Do no own Transformers, unfortunately. Nor do I own the song "My Mother" sung by the Chippetes in The Chipmunk Adventure Movie.

...

That's Who I Need

...

Megatronous sighed as he walked towards the classroom where Orion said he and his friends were waiting for their other mothers. The silver mech groaned when he saw two other mechs from the others direction going towards the classroom door as well.

One was a bright red mech. His optics were covered with a blue visor and he had the warmest grin on his face plates that said to others he was a friendly mech. The one beside him was a Praxian with a deeply neutral expression, yet his wings seemed to raise slightly higher at the sigh for the tall silver mech.

The red mech noticed and his grin grew wider, "Megsy! Hey, you here to pick up your little guy too?"

Primus, why didn't he ask Alpha Trion to come pick up Orion instead of him today? He always felt out of place and awkward around these mechs. These two weren't as bad as the other mothers he's seen, but couldn't help but feel that way. He wasn't used to friendly mechs from the Higher classed cities.

"I….yes I am, Blaster," He did not want to appear rude, and thus greeted them and answered them, "And how are you Bluestreak?"

The Praxian gave a small smile, "I am fine. Just hear to pick up my little Prowl."

"Here to pick up Jazz. My little cutie's been gettin' into some of mah music…" Blaster grinned.

Megatronous gave a silent wince. He's only heard stories about Blaster's extreme love for music, and even just hearing about the sent shiver up his spine. The red mech would play it so loudly that it sent the grounds shaking and caused unnecessary seismic activity.

He silently thanked Primus that Blaster was not a miner, for he shuddered to think how that might have turned out.

His only wish was that if Jazz gained the same interest as his mother that he not become on either.

As for Bluestreak, he was actually a bit quiet around him. The rumors about him being a babbler must either be untrue, or he just didn't know Megatronous well enough yet. He heard the Praxian's son took after his father more than his mother anyway.

The silver mech opened the door, allowing the other two through first with a nod of his helm and a motion of his servo for them to go ahead.

Bluestreak smiled in thanks, nodding to him, while Blaster patted him on the shoulder plating good-naturedly. Megatronous grunted in reply to the gestures, before following after them. They walked towards a small arch in the wall that led into the classroom for the younglings. The mech just wanted to get Orion and head back home to Kaon.

However, the three mothers froze as a small melody began to play from inside the room. Raising an optic ridge at each other, the three mech quietly peeked in.

There, their three little mechlings sat, little Jazz sitting next to the radio where the tune was coming from. Prowl wiggled his little wing nubs as he watched Orion.

Orion stood before the two little ones, his little pedes tapping gently to the beat, before his opened his mouth plates and began to sing.

_"It's hard to remember_

_ summer or winter,_

_When he hasn't been there, for me_

_A friend and companion, I can always depend on,_

_My mother, that's who I need…."_

Megatron's intakes hitched, and his optics widened at the words coming from Orion's lips.

Then Prowl took in a deep intake….

_"I've taken for granted,_

_Seeds that he planted_

_He's always behind everything…"_

Jazz smiled and joined the little Praxian.

_"A teacher, a seeker_

_A both arms out-reacher_

_My mother, that's who I need…"_

Bluestreak and Blaster looked, warm smiles forming on their face plates, and their optics brightening at the sight of their two little one singing together. The two mothers from Iacon looked at each other, optics full of joy and motherly pride.

Then Jazz took in another intake.

_"Wish I could turn back_

_The hands of time!_

_Keep things the way, they are…."_

Orion smiled, before joining.

_"If he said so, I would give him the world,_

_If I could, I would…."_

Megatronous could stop the smile that formed on his face plates as he listened to the heartfelt words his only son sang. He felt like the tears were about to cascade through the dams of his self-control, while his spark seemed to ache at the beautiful voice singing.

Orion continued.

_"My love and my laughter,_

_From here ever after,_

_Is all that he says, that he needs…"_

The three little mechlings sang in unison,

_"A friend and companion _

_I can always depend on…_

_My mother that's who I need….."_

Megatron off-lined his optics, allowing a single tear slide from his optics. He knew his little one loved him very much, but to hear it in such a lovely song….it made his spark ache a little with the urge to go over and smother his little darling in a hug and kiss his face plates.

The little mechs continued one last verse….

_"My mother, that's who I need…_

_That's who I need…."_

The silver mech on-lined his optics and watched the three little mechs sit down together their little helms bowed as the melody slowly came to an end on the small radio. When it ended, Jazz reached out and turned it off.

"Do ya think de class will like it 'Rion?" Jazz tilted his helm at the red and blue mechling.

Orion smiled, "Of course they will! What sparkling doesn't love their Mama?"

Prowl tilted his helm, humming as if in deep though. Then he shrugged, "I don't know any who don't."

"Exactly!" Orion replied, giggling, "Like, why do you guys love yours?"

"My Mama makes great music and he's also the greatest DJ around!" Jazz pumped his fists in the air for emphasis. Then he lowered them with a small smile, "He also always makes time for me even when he's busy…"

Prowl cleared his throat, as he mumbled out "I love my Mama, because he's fun and he loves me for me. He shows it when he plays games with me."

Orion looked at Prowl, before smiling, "My Mama works hard and he always makes sure I'm happy even when he's tired….he isn't afraid to do what's right either…."

Meanwhile, the three mothers listened as their little ones spoke. Blaster felt his spark swell with love for his little Jazz. For what he just said, the red mech would have to clear his schedule for a all-out vacation with his little mechling, just the two of them.

Bluestreak's wings flittered slightly in joy. His Mate worked hard in his line of work as an artist and it was at the point where he became too busy to pay much attention to their little one. The Praxian mother did all he could to make up for the absence of his mate's presence, and to hear that he appreciated it and loved him for it makes the Praxian want to cuddle him and snuggle, but he knew his son didn't take surprises well, so he decided to wait for an interval.

Megatronous wiped the tear stains form his cheek, as he gazed upon his little one. How could someone so precious love someone like him? How did he, a lowly miner, gain such a sweet, loving little one? Did the child really see him that way? He never felt so much maternal affection fill him up as it did now. He did what he could to make sure his son was well taken care of, happy and raised him to the best of his abilities, though he was thankful Alpha Trion, the father still helped them, by paying for the education and teaching Orion about the archives on their daily visits. To hear those words form his son, Megatronous could not hide himself any longer.

He took a step to the side, revealing himself to the three little ones. Orion turned when he saw his friends perking up and looking behind him. He gasped and got up to bolt towards the silver mech.

"Mommy!" he ran over and practically jumped into the silver mech's open arms, and he giggled as those same massive arms wrapped around him and hid his entire little body, except for his helm that was snuggled in the crook of the miner's neck. Megatronous gave a small squeeze, never wanting to let this little precious one go.

He hoped one say, he and Alpha Trion could give Orion the pleasure of having both his parents together instead of separated.

When Bluestreak stepped out, Prowl squealed, his little door wings fluttering like a flutter-bug's in excitement. He made a small babbling noise as he scuttled over to the older Praxian who knelt down and allowed him to glomp him around the waist. Bluestreak rested his cheek against the tiny helm, smiling brightly.

He would need to get his mate out more often to join him and Prowl in games or outings.

Blaster walked over before Jazz could even move and picked up his little mechling, pecking kisses to his small helm and rubbing their fore-helms together. Jazz squeaked, before he giggled and rubbed their nasal ridges together.

Jazz may not have a father anymore, but Blaster would always try to be the best parent he can be.

...

If there is OOCness, then...I REGRET NOTHING!

Review please!


End file.
